Kingdom Hearts: Darkness Unbound
by dominator5
Summary: 5 years after Birth by sleep and before Kingdom Hearts, Ansem, The Seeker of Darkness created a solider to help regain his former memories, but what will the creature discover?
1. Prologue

Everyone knows that heartless are attracted to the darkness in people's hearts and also to greater sources of darkness, thus, the keyholes. The keyholes in which many worlds have been destroyed and the heartless overrun that world and corrupt it from the

inside out. No one has managed to escape the darkness and regain their memories, only one man as such has managed to do so, and he's the man who is leading the heartless as of now with his powers of darkness. He's called "Ansem", The Seeker of

Darkness, the man with no weakness of the darkness overpowering him. This man has destroyed countless worlds and will continue to do so until his objective is complete. His goal is unknown, but commanders of the Heartless army have been collecting The

Princesses of Heart, to open a keyhole so great, it may hint to Ansem's goal. Even though he controls the shadows of the darkness around him, even a heartless will have a small glimpse of light within it. For this particular light, may be the one, to return to it's

body, and uncover the truth.

-Even in the deepest darkness, a light shines within.


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

Everyone knows that darkness can't live without the dark, and dark can't live without the light, what happens if they were separate? This journey will reveal the true meaning of the word "Darkness".

A figure is seen standing on a glass pillar with a blank expression on his face, "Who am I?", he says. Then a picture appears on the pillar on which he stands to reveal a symbol representing a heart. The floor feels so cold he holds himself to keep himself warm. "Just what is going on?", he says, then a thought after another starts popping in his head, "heart-", "heartless", "name", "Hiyami", "Darkness". "My name is Hiyami.", as he finally starts to focus his thoughts. A voice then talks to him where he stands, "So you've awakened my son of darkness.", in a eerie voice that pierces him so deep. "Who are you?", says Hiyami quite angrily, "Why I'm your guardian of this world you're standing in, my realm of darkness.", says the voice, "The symbol you see below your feet is proof of my power over the creatures I command!". "Heartless, creatures of darkness.", says Hiyami, but as he said it he felt confused as of how he knew what the voice was thinking. "How do I know that?", "Ah, I see my mind link with you is working quite as I expected my son.", says the voice in a delightful way. "Why do you keep calling me son!", says Hiyami in a upset matter. "Because you're born on this plane of darkness in which no one has escaped from.", says the voice as he continues, "I saved your heart from becoming devoured by these creatures!", just as he finished, dark shadows started to materialize and take form which startles Hiyami a bit. He expected a attack, he stood ready to defend, but they stayed stationary, Hiyami then realizes that they may be the heartless creatures in his thought of mind. "So these are the heartless that I've been thinking of.", says Hiyami. "Just how do I know these things already?", he says in a confused but angry matter. "Why, you're just borrowing my thoughts.", says the voice. "Why?", says Hiyami, as he was eager to know. "To save your heart from being devoured, I copied some of my memories into you, as there will be side effects of gaining to much knowledge.", he says. "What do you mean too much?", Hiyami responded, then he had the mind of just dropping the subject. "You'll see soon enough.", he responded back as well, "But do you want to get out of this place first?". Hiyami was a little happy to hear this since he didn't want to talk any longer. He gave it much though as he gazed on the symbol representing the heartless on the glass pillar he was on and the shadow heartless surrounding him. He finally replied, "Yes.", as soon as the word was said, he was starting to be engulfed by the heartless, he tried to struggle against it but he was too weak. Then as he was about to be completely swallowed, he heard the voice once more saying with his usual tone, "The journey will start soon, and you will carry a weapon deep from your heart, either way, the darkness will follow you!", as he finished, he started laughing that it echoed in Hiyami's ears. He then started feeling sleepy as the last sounds of the laughter faded and sleep overtook him.


	3. Chapter 2: Visions On An Unknown Past

Hiyami felt like all of his strength was drained from him, that it was hard for him to wake up. He started seeing pictures in his head, blurry at first, then started to take shape. He saw two individuals in a grand room, and they appeared to be fighting each other. One was a tall man with long, spiky, brown hair wearing a gauntlet on his left arm. The other was woman with short, slick, blue hair and bared two pieces of armor on her arm almost resembling shoulder pieces. There were others, two elderly men on thrones, one with black hair tied in a ponytail with one bang of hair in front. He was, what appeared to Hiyami, watching the two in front of him duel and watching as if he was inspecting their every movement. The other was more aged and appeared fragile, but was hiding something he couldn't understand. He has a silver beardand yellow eyes and wore a black trench coat. He was mostly eyeing the man dueling as if he was waiting for something to happen. Hiyami then pulled his attention to the younger boy in the far side of the room. The boy is the youngest in the room and is watching the two older adults fighting in the room. He has blonde spiky hair and wore a black and white shirt with many what appeared to be pieces of armor on his feet, waist, and his shoulder. Hiyami then recognized the familiar shoulder piece on the two fighting in the room. He sees that they are wearing some armor on their body, but noticeably on their shoulders as well. Hiyami wondered to himself what the armor was for until he turned his attention to the weapons they were using for their battle. They appeared to be swords with keychains on the bottom of the hilts, but they had a weird feature to them that feels also familiar to Hiyami. The weapons were almost putting him into a trance, as if he's trying to unlock something within. Hiyami then realized he had no memories, but wondered how he still remembers his name and the feel of something missing from inside himself. Then he saw a flicker on the image in front. He saw the man who was dueling the woman conjure something on his arm which appeared dark and ominous which had a misty look. The man saw this on his gauntlet with a shocked look then forced the power away only to be attacked by the woman very quickly. The elderly man with the cold gaze of his eyes saw the young man summon this weird energy and smiled with a wicked grin. Hiyami was wondering what this all meant but then started realizing that the picture was fading indicating he was awakening. Hiyami then panicked, he wanted to know more of the vision in front of him and probably receive answers, but the picture dissolved and he felt his strength returning with the only thought of questions in his head as he started to wake.


End file.
